onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Should Ace REALLY be dead?
When I first saw Ace die, basically made my heart drop. After reading about an Admirals abilities, and the properties of Magma and Fire, I'm pretty convinced that Akainu's Magu Magu No Mi could NOT kill Ace while he is using the Mera Mera No Mi. Let's start by listing some facts. First, Akainu was lying, magma is not hotter than fire.... I was too lazy to find how hot both of them can get, but think about it... Fire can heat a rock so much that it turns to lava... Second, Magma/Lava is a liquid, and normally, liquids are able to put out fire. Third, if you look at videos of people "playing with lava" (or magma), you'll see that fire comes from it when it comes into contact with something else, like a shovel or a shoe. Fourth, to be an Admiral, you need to be, of course, a very strong person. It is also shown that all Admirals posses Haki. When Akainu is attacking Ace, he of course recognizes that Ace is a Logia user, but could magma actually injure fire? Magma is liquid after all. I believe that Magma IS able to damage someone using the Mera Mera No Mi, and bring them to a near-death scenario, but will never be able to kill someone using the Mera Mera No Mi. And why is that? First, magma is heavier than Fire, so it would naturally fall (or moe downward), while fire naturally moves upward. Unless dropped completely above Ace, magma would only be able to partially injure Ace. Also, Magma is able to give off fire. If Magma is able to give off fire, would Ace really be injured much by magma? Now, when Haki is used against a Logia user, his Logia reflex is almost nulled when hit by Busoshoku Haki. When Luffy hits Caesar with Busoshoku Haki, Caesar is hit physically, with blood coming from his body. Also, when Busoshoku haki is used, it isn't imbued into the Logia element. This is somewhat shown when Smoker is fighting Vergo. You'll see that when Smoker uses Buso Haki, his smoke isn't covered in Buso haki aswell, but only used to boost the speed of his fist. Now, when Akainu pierces through Ace's body, you'll notice two things, that Akainu's fist is covered in Magma, and that Ace is covered in fire, from the limbs of his body, to the fire surrounding the hole in his chest. If Akainu used Haki, wouldn't Ace just immediately be hit physically and be bleeding? Ace is shown bleeding after Akainu takes his fist out, but that doesn't make sense if he didn't use Haki. The problem is, it is not shown to us wether or not Akainu used haki, and that is the only thing that could solve this mystery. If you are able to, watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpAiQgaAzRk If you watch it, you see that when Akainu pulls his fist out of Ace's torso, no blood comes out, only fire. But, after Ace falls onto Luffy, you see that he is bleeding. This confuses me awfully, considering it looks like Akainu is not using Haki. Please reply to this and give me your input. I'm no genious or anything, but these are my thoughts on Ace's death. Tzevach (talk) 01:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC)Pikadoge D. Conspiracy He never said that magma's hotter than fire, just that it's a superior element. Falling up or down also has nothing to do with it since Akainu and Ace could both control their respective elements. 00:33, June 10, 2015 (UTC) This is my take on the matter, but for a tl;dr: yes, Akainu fuel can melt Ace beams.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:03, June 10, 2015 (UTC)